On The Rooftop
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Batman wants peace, but then Superman appears... XXX ensures. Rated M for a reason


**Authors Note:** Request fic for **DarkAngel048** woot! Sorry for the long wait but here it is! Everyone, please sit back, read, and enjoy!

A Batman: The brave and the bold fic starting Superman and Batman.  
**  
Roof Top Meeting **

As of late, Gotham's masked hero found himself aggravated by the overbearing presents of the ever so powerful man of steel. It's true that Bruce Wayne had seemly disappeared from underneath the cameras and bothersome spotlight that followed the Wayne name but all for the greater good. His reasoning carried slight flaws, and right now one such flaw was the worrying Superman.

High above the building tops the hero who dwells within the shadows kept a heavy watch of the city.

"Another week of the Bat but no man" Superman nearly glided by Batman's side.

"Keeping the city safe is the most important job I have" Batman didn't even turn to face his fellow hero.

"Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Cannery…we are all here Batman. You don't have to protect Gotham alone"

Batman was growing impatient with their conversion. He didn't say it out loud but Batman was waiting…waiting for Superman to make the first move. And soon it came, in the form of a hand resting on his shoulder. Finally he could turned to face the man of steel.  
"Evils afoot…and you…" The dark knight did his best not to continue in pointless small talk, mainly because he wasn't always aware of what may come out.

Superman however grew a grin. "…Are a distraction?" The words were meant to compete Batman's train of thought but somehow it came out mockingly.

A slight twitch, a minor adjustment of eye movement and always, always with that gloomy stone like face. A side from the facial expression, everything else was due to the man under the mask. While Batman was strong-will, Bruce was rather lacking in that department. His face went red as Superman's hands pressed along his waist, pulling the dark knight closer. Their hips caressing forcedly, while Superman's warm breathe approached in sluggish speed.

Batman hated this part. As a hero, his job was the city, the people and yet as a man…all he wanted was to feel Superman's lips pressed against his own. Every passing second caused the dark knight to wish for an end to the strange relationship Superman and Bruce had form…but then, his body spoke differently.  
But when flesh fell onto flesh, Batman surrendered and sure enough, his tongue was met with great care.

"I can't tell who kisses better, the bat or the man"

Superman's joke was greeted with a disproving stare. But then, another kiss fixed all that.

As the kissing grew more aggressive (and quite loud) Batman found his back pressed against the cold metal steel of the buildings air vent. Superman took this as a sign and began to shift his affection. Batman's lips were left ignored while his body fell prey to the forceful handling of one hero's attempt to undress the other.  
The belt unlocks from the back, it was the first thing Superman had to learn when he and Batman would take part in these types of reunions.

**BUMP**

Batman's belt fell on the solid ground.

On display, both heroes' saw the growing and hardening shaft that hid away underneath Batman's dark tights.

"Wa-wait" Batman began to protest while Superman embarked on slowly (but really teasing) pulling down those sinister looking tights.  
Finally, the Bat was exposed and rather instinctively, he reached down and grabbed hold of Superman's wrist as he was about to grasp the throbbing manhood.

"do you really wish for me to stop?"

There was no answer to the question.

Batman, embarrassed, told himself not to look down, not to see what the other hero was doing or about to do. But that proved pointless. Gotham's greatness hero tilted his head down and watched as his friend and partner in crime fighting, struck out his tongue and ran it alongside the impressive shaft.

Superman explored the length of the meaty flesh before he wrapped his lips around it. The hero in red and blue tights took pride in how his continuing action caused Batman to tremble. And of course the taste was something that needed to be savored. Slowly, Superman took the whole cock in his warm, well moist mouth, down to the very base…and quickly pulled down. Batman could only respond with a joyful moan.

"So…good" Superman said as he lifted Batman's top.  
The exposed torso was sheltered be well built muscles. The ridges of every powerful line called for attention. Superman began to lay a Patten of wet kisses, leading from the chest area and heading down. His tongue worked special for those ads, digging deep into the soft muscle that lay hidden under all the skin. It nearly tickled.

Finally, back to Batman's cock, but at this point it was dipping with thick pre-cum. Without the need for words, Superman went back to giving Batman the attention he so craved. He could feel the dark knight nearly writhing into a world of blissful sensation.

But after awhile, it just wasn't enough. The loud moaning grew in volume and as did the deep, short breathes caused by Batman.  
It was thick, warm, white and oozing from Batman's cock. Slowly it dripped down Superman's chin as he stood up and dropped his own rights. Batman reached down and offered to stroke the man of steel. To feel the warm flesh between his fingers made all of this more real…more pleasurable.

"You ready Batman?" Superman asked proudly while half naked.

Batman just turned around and laid his hands flat on the metal air vent. His backside left bare for the other hero to use.

Superman's muscular chest made contact with Batman's back while his cock just playful rubbed up against that well rounded ass. Slowly, the tip of Superman's cock made it right in the tilt of Batman's well trained hole.

And like butter on a hot knife, Superman's large shaft gently entered the dark knight.  
There were moaning cries from both heroes…"…yea…take it Batman…"

Slowly came the thrusting as Superman wrapped his arms around Batman. His lips right alongside the dark knight's ears. And with every second, he sped up. Faster and deeper he went.

Superman was once again fucking Batman. Bare flesh left to infect the other's tightening, hot insides with total pleasure.

"…Ahhh….*huff* Hghh…AH!" Batman wished he could shut himself up but he couldn't.

Faster, faster Superman went. He could feel his manly juices seeping out, it's white hot thickness acting as lube.

"AGHH! *Huff* *Huff*"

Blissful joy for both men.

Soon enough Superman began to collide with everyman's sweet spot, the prostrate. He felt, heard and saw the changes in Batman as he went on to violate the soft internal muscles.

Batman welcomed the sudden bolts of lightning that rang across his body like pure ecstasy. Both men went on thrusting and fucking. Crying and sweating.

Finally…They came.

Batman shot out a profound amount of his white gold while also feeling Superman's injection of hot cum. Dripping out of his over-worked hole, it fell like a little stream onto Batman's leg.

Deep breathes just calm deep breathes…

"That…was great" Superman said.

Batman didn't answer.

"Guess now…we have to clean up"

Once again, Batman didn't answer.

"You alright…?"

Batman turned around, still a dirty mess and kissed Superman.

Eyes shut, soft wind, under the glow of the moon...Batman had finally kissed Superman.


End file.
